Her Hair
by starlight0207
Summary: A drunk Hermione had a miscarriage, after cheating on her husband...Dramione AU. Rated M for sexual themes and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, I've written this fanfic along with Gia1802. Well she gave me the idea but I wrote it because she was too lazy to. She betaed and wrote bits of the fluff. You should definitely check out her stuff. So this is about how Hermione cheated on Ron at the War Gala while she was completely wasted and what happens next. So yes, it starts Romione, but will DEFINITELY end Dramione.**

 **A/N: I realise this isn't very smutty or sexy, but I wanted to focus on the dramatics of this fanfiction rather than the intimate details, so here goes!**

 **(Gia hates lemons)**

Year 1:

Ron hated Hermione the little miss know it all. She sucked up to every teacher and her stupid hair kept wacking him in the face whenever she turned around. God how he wanted to cut her hair off and burn it in front of her.

Year 2:

'Hermione!', Ron gasped on seeing his best friend lying on the hospital bed, petrified. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow. Her hair that wasn't quite so bushy anymore. Her hair that Ron was used to seeing bouncing in front of him.

As Harry left the Hospital Wing, Ron quickly knelt down, and whispered in her hair, 'Come back to me, Mia.'

Year 3:

Her hair, was mesmerizing. The way it bounced up and down, and how it was curly now.

Year 4:

Hermione. Looked. Stunning. Her dress, the blue dress brought out the natural highlights and lowlights in her hair that Ron had never noticed before. She was drop dead gorgeous with that sleek updo.

Year 5:

Her hair came undone as she was stupefying Neville in the Room of Requirement. That made her look even better.

Year 6:

As she brewed Felix Felicis, her hair became bushier and poofier with every second. Ron shook his head and stirred his potion which in turn turned black, rather than the described transparentness it should have been giving off by now.

Horcruxes:

Her hair was filthy, matted with blood, muddy and was rough, but Ron loved it so.

A drunk Hermione wiped away tears. If only someone else had gone on that stupid Auror mission, Harry and Ginny would be alive, to give the annual speech, to love their only son, to be there for Hermione. Life was a bitch and she intended to whip it into shape, with or without anyone.

Hermione turned to her husband, 'Ron, I'm going to get a drink.'

Ron looked concerned, 'Mia, are you sure you should be drinking? The baby-', Hermione interrupted him rudely, 'Will be fine. The baby can live through one night I have difficulty living through.' And she staggered away to the bar.

'I need your strongest on the rocks.', she ordered the bartender. He turned away to mix her drink. As she waited, she felt arms slide around her waist. A husky voice that DEFINITELY wasn't Ron's said, 'Hey, babe.'

Hermione gulped down her drink without removing the mans arms from around her and then turned to face him. Due to her hazy vision, and the dim lighting, she couldn't see more than blobs of colours. Balling the mans shirt in her fist, she whispered in his ear, 'I don't know or care about who you are, but I need you in a closet or something-now.'

The man having not seen her face, hidden by her hair replied, 'Your wish is my command.'

In the cloakroom, the lighting was better, but neither tried to identify the other. Hermione stripped the mysterious man of his shirt and pants, as he undid her zipper and pulled the dress off, over her in one swift, fluid motion.

Hermione pulled down his briefs, and he unclasped her bra at the back, while pushing her knickers down with his other hand. Her hand brushed against the mans girth accidentally, but she could feel it hard and ready to work. 'Now.', she whispered in the mans ear, and he shoved her against a wall and pushed into her.

She moaned into his ear and stroked his hair. The mysterious man sucked her breast and bit down. Hermione uttered a small scream of pleasure.

When she was satisfied, she stopped him.

'Okay, you can get out of me now- MALFOY?!'

'GRANGER?!'

At the same time, they both put their heads in their hands and said, 'Fuck.'

 **A/N:I have no idea what happens if you do it when you're pregnant, I went by reference through pregnancy websites. As usual, all rights to the Queen, J.K.**


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time, they both put their heads in their hands and said, 'Fuck.'

'You just-'

'But how-'

'I don't know!'

'How can you not know?!'

'Your hair looked exactly like Astoria's from the back, then you told me to screw you, so I did.'

'Ron's going to kill me! I'm leaving.' They had both donned their clothes while screaming at each other. Hermione ran out of the room, then the hall and kept running until she reached the apparition spot. She apparated to her apartment. She collapsed onto her couch and took shaky breaths. As depressed as she was, she loved her husband with all her heart, and the fact that she had just cheated on him, with Malfoy, was heart wrenching.

Tears streaming down her face, she stripped and changed into her nightsuit.

As she brushed her teeth, her hair fell in her face. She remembered how Malfoys hands were wound in her hair, and how he buried his face in it. She then flashed back to how Ron proposed to her.

 _The couple were at the most expensive restaurant in town, and Hermione was wearing her most lavish dress and looked absolutely stunning. Ron's muscles were accented by his tight fitting shirt and jacket._

 _As they ate their desert, Ron lovingly wound his fingers in Hermione's hair and said, 'I love your hair, Mia.' She smiled and replied, 'I love it too.'_

 _He looked down smiling and inconspicuously slipped a ring into his sleeve. 'Mia, I love you, and I would love for you to be with me forever. I want to see your hair bouncing around in front of me for the rest of my life.' He then wound a lock of hair around his finger, and slipped the ring between the curl, and said while pulling the ring out of her hair creating an illusion of the ring appearing by magic, 'Will you marry me?'_

Hermione opened her makeup bag to rid her face of chemicals, and her fingers brushed the handle of her vanity scissors. As though in a daze, her grip on the handle tightened as she calmly brought it up to her hair. Experimentally, she snipped a lock of hair off, reducing its length from waist, to neck. Feeling a bit of guilt lift off her shoulders, she kept cutting, until there was a ring of hair around her. Her crowning glory, her hair, was gone.

Hermione sat in her bed, and waited for Ron. All of her belongings were packed into a suitcase(undetectable extension charm), and the house keys, off her keychain.

When he entered the flat, he called out, 'Mia? Are you here? I couldn't find you at the apparition point so I- MIA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'

Ron lifted her hair in horror, which faded into concern when she looked up at him.

Her eyes looked haunted. He had never seen her like this. Her beautiful eyes had burned with anger, lit up in excitement even become hazy in lust, but never looked like this.

'Ron, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry,' she cried, 'I don't know what came over me and it was Malfoy and oh my… Ron, I'm so sorry.'

Realization dawned on Ron. 'You cheated on me…with Malfoy.'

Her quivering lips and wet eyes confirmed the worst.

He bent down and stroked her hair, 'Mia, it's alright, you were drunk. You didn't know what was happening, and you can't leave, our baby…'

'The baby's gone.' she whispered.

'What?'

'It died. I over drank and I felt really sick after I apparated back, so I checked, and I'm not pregnant anymore, Ron. It's because I got screwed by someone. In every book I've read, it says that I have to resist it for at least my first two trimesters, and I couldn't.'*

Ron was heartbroken, he loved her and the fact that she had cheated on him was horrible, but the fact that his child was now dead, was soul-crushing.

Hermione continued, 'I…I know you won't be able to face me anymore, so I'll live in my apartment. The one I lived in before we moved together. The couple that rented it has gone on a year long world tour. I'm so sorry.'

Ron nodded numbly and gasped, 'Yeah, yeah that would be best.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's followed this story! I promise the following chapters are all fluffy. Well for a while anyways...**

Ron nodded numbly and gasped, 'Yeah, yeah that would be best.'

Hermione had just dropped of her suitcase to her apartment and had immediately flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to drown her sorrows in yet more alcohol. She generally did not drink, but once she started, she drank the night through.

As she mellowed her drinks down to a butterbeeer, she heard a laugh that had arrogance bursting through it sound from the other side of the room. Hermione lifted her head and saw Draco Malfoy laughing with his lackeys, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. She narrowed her eyes, and walked over to the jerk and his entourage.

'Oh look, it's the mudblood. In need of my services once more, slut?'

Hermione grabbed his hand and apparated out of the room before she could slap him.

In her apartment, she slapped him hard. 'YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT.'

Malfoy who did not expect that, just looked stunned and stood there, staring at her dumbfound as she abused him. When she had exhausted her vocabulary, she glared at him.

'Aren't you going to say something, Malfoy?'

He smirked and drawled, 'Yeah. Seeing you like this has really turned me on, Granger.' With that, he came closer to her, and gripped her waist. He pulled her closer, immune to her punches and slaps.

Malfoy brushed his lips against her jawline, waiting for her to shiver with anticipation, but all he felt, was a rigid body under his hands.

Hermione could only feel anger coursing through her body. She pushed him away. 'WHAT THE FUCK, MALFOY. YOU CAN'T JUST SCREW ME, BREAK UP MY MARRIAGE AND THEN TRY TO SCREW ME AGAIN.' She yelled.

He smirked and said, 'Alright, Granger. I'll leave but trust me, you'll regret this. You're my new mission.'

Her expression warped into disgust, 'You're pathetic. You can't just treat a woman as a conquest. Like she's something you want to mark, it's…disgusting. I thought that even _you_ would have a conscience.'

Her words struck a chord inside Draco. He felt a pang of regret. He covered it up apparating to his flat with a smirk.

All Hermione could think when she was in bed was whether the speech was worth angering Malfoy.

Malfoy lay in his green silk laden bed with his head on his hands, wondering how the Granger girl had resisted him. He felt quite insulted in fact. He couldn't understand why she had resisted. She was the first woman ever. EVER. He vowed that she would soon be begging him to screw her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter guys! Gia1802 says this is disgustingly smutty, but...meh.**

'I'll take the blueberry croissant and a hot chocolate topped with marshmallows. Thanks.', Hermione handed her menu back to the waitress taking her order in the café. Sighing, she pulled out her laptop to finish of her paperwork for one of her patients. Being a Healer was not easy.

She was halfway through her hot chocolate, when her freshly baked croissant arrived with an unwelcome visitor.

'Your croissant, my lady.'

Hermione looked up to thank her waitress but saw a smug blonde holding a steaming delicacy.

'Malfoy.' She replied, snatching her plate out of his hands.

'Ouch, not very pleasant. Aren't you going to offer me breakfast?'

'No.'

'Am I to only receive one word answers?'

'Yep.'

'Talk to me, Granger.'

'Nope.'

'Alright. I'll make small talk.'

'Right.'

And like that, Malfoy told Hermione all about his social life while she answered each statement with either a single word, or sip of her third hot chocolate. Malfoy kept on getting it re-filled.

'Wow. Granger you are impossible. I've given up.' Malfoy threw his hands up and got up. For the first time, Hermione's face showed a flicker of emotion.

'Really?' she asked hopefully.

'Pretty much. You're a bulletproof bitch.'

Malfoy walked out of the café with one though on his mind. Draco-1 Granger-0.

'Parvati! Let's go get a re-fill!' Hermione screamed over the music.

Both the witches danced their way to the bar and requested a top up. While Hermione was turning around, she saw a certain blonde wizard.

He looked hot.

Malfoys eyes narrowed on being bumped into, but when he realized who it was, he smirked inwardly.

She looked smoking.

'Granger, you dress up well for a party.'

Hermione was in a tight fitting dress that showed just a hint of cleavage. It was a matte black with silver borders and sequins, to catch the lights. She was elevated by about 4 inches in silver heels that strapped around her ankles.

She smirked and replied, 'Wish I could say the same, Malfoy.' As she tried to move around him, Malfoy caught her by the waist, and put her drink on the bar.

'Let's dance.' He whispered. Still in shock, Hermione allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor, surrounded by muggles.

Malfoy pulled her close and ran his hands up and down her body. Enjoying the tingling, Hermione threw her head back and danced.

She put her hands on his shoulders after feeling his on her waist. She touched her forehead to his and smirked. 'You dance well, Malfoy.'

'God, Granger, I can't keep my hands to myself* if you move like that.'

She smirked once more and murmured in his ear, 'Then don't.'

Rather than feel victorious, he just felt lust. He ran his lips along her collarbone, as she stroked his muscled arms. Hermione played with his hair, until he could feel an erection growing. Growling, Malfoy captured her lips, and played with her tongue. It was desperate and hot.

He led her away from the dance floor, still kissing her. In a dark corner, he apparated to his house.

Malfoy ripped off her shoes, barely leaving her lips for a second. He toed off his own and undid the buttons on his blazer. As he peppered her neck with kisses, Hermione popped his buttons off with tremendous force, and ran her hands over his bare chest.

Before he knew it, Malfoy was completely naked, and on the bed. He reached up to take her dress off, but she smirked. 'Nope. I know what you're doing, and thankfully when I'm sober**, I have amazing self-control.', and with that, she disapparated.

Malfoy was in shock. He just stared at the spot where Hermione stood no less than a few seconds back, open mouthed.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked that. Gia being the Selenator she is insisted we put in those references. Hence the stars on 'Hands to Myself' and 'Sober.' She also told me to say Bubblegum234, because she would get it.**


	5. Chapter 5

ol  
listrongHey guys, yes. I KNOW. I'm so so ssorry, but this too, is on hiatus. I know,I feel really bad but that's what procrastination does. It makes you feel guilty. So my announcement is the same as that on my other story(Yule Ball), nothing's different. Byeeeee. Sorry./strong/li  
listrongP.S. Gia1802 is really pissed at me. /strong/li  
/ol 


	6. Chapter 6

"I got the funding, Dray!" Hermione said excitedly switching the phone from one ear to the other so that she could continue stirring her béchamel sauce for her pasta.

"That's awesome, Mia! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, I'm just so relieved. I've been researching for this cure since med school. Well, if you can call just studying in St. Mungo's for four years med school."

"You really deserve it."

Hermione sighed happily and was struck by an idea, "Hey, Draco, do you want to come over? I've made a bit too much topping and boiled too much pasta for one person."

"Are you kidding? Yes! Put your phone on the ground, I'll apparate through there."

Hermione put here phone on speaker and set it on the kitchen floor. With a woosh sound, Draco emerged from the phone and was standing in front of her, both phones in hand.

Hermione put her hands around his neck and kissed him. He put the phones on the counter and kissed her back, gently and sweetly.

Hermione looked up at him adoringly, "Pasta?"

"Which kind?" Draco asked looking over her shoulder. She let go of him and started serving him her best pasta.

"My kind."

"Best kind."

They sat down on Hermione's couch and ate their pasta facing each other, soft music playing in the background.

"This is amazing, Hermione." Draco said.

Smiling, she thanked him. As she got up to put her and Draco's dishes on the sink, her favourite song- a tango- came on. Swaying to the music, she put the dishes in the sink. No sooner than she had rinsed them, than Draco spun her around, and began to dance.

Foreheads touching, Hermione smirked. "You dance well, Malfoy."

"As do you, Granger." He replied, dipping her.

Hands on her hips, he pulled her close, and her hands stayed on his shoulders. They moved together, moving against each other making the other lust for them.

"Well Malfoy, you do dance better than anyone else I've ever danced with." She said against his jawline.

"All purebloods are taught to dance at the age of 6. Obviously I am." He murmured against her hair.

She pulled back and smirked, "Still as arrogant as ever, I see."

He reeled her back in after she had spun out, "Always."

 **A/N: Heyyyyy I'm backkkkkkk. I know this is a really short chapter, but this is just a bit of a filler. I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm trying to figure out how to get to the climax of the next plot twist. I need advice without giving away the plot. Time to bust out the fanfiction bestie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back with some kind of bad news. I've actually written the next chapter of this story, but I don't like how it turned out at all. It was your typical Dramione-love-each-other-but-Malfoy's-object-but-they-get-a-happy-ever-after-anyways. I actually have another account on which I write fluff, and I want to focus on that because I'm not to fond of this account. I'll be leaving it open, but not uploading anymore unless I REALLYYYYYY feel like it.**

 **This story is going on permanent hiatus. Sorry.**

 **Starlight0207 signing off for the last time**


End file.
